His little Girl
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: No matter what they go though, no matter how far she pushes him away from her, and no matter how old she gets, she’ll still be his little girl. This is dedicated to Startscribbling12, in honor for her finishing Vegas Skies. This is based off her story.


**His Little Girl**

**No matter what they go though, no matter how far she pushes him away from her, and no matter how old she gets, she'll still be his little girl.**

**This is dedicated to Startscribbling12, in honor for her finishing what I thought was a very good Fan Fiction, Vegas Skies. This may be short, but it's cute with a bit of family fluff. No, I did not make Roxas a pedophile. Just read the story =P**

**

* * *

  
**

Seventeen year old Hikaru Sato-Akio sighed as she glared at the math book. Math was never one of her favorite subjects. She checked her assignment book and nearly slapped herself. Written next to the assignment was "NB" written cheerfully with little hearts around it, so she wouldn't forget. It was an in-notebook assignment meaning all the teacher did was glance at it to make sure it was done before going over it. Meaning Hikaru could just make random guesses. She was half way though the assignment.

While she lazily did that, scribbling down something that looked passable, she let her mind wander.

For the past fifteen years, she haven't seen her biological father once. She had only seen him for awhile, when she was two, during a court trial. He had want custody of Hikaru. He was arrested for rape. Not for raping her mother, that just doubled his time in jail, but another girl named Xion. Like with her mother, it happened at a party, and apparently Xion was drunk. Anyways, she was too young to remember him. But she did remember those cold blue eyes that sent a shiver up her spine whenever she thought about them.

After she started getting her… womanly cycle, she started pushing the man that took the place of her father, Roxas Akio, away. They use to be so close. Then she pushed him away.

Even after all that, he still looked out for her. Roxas was like a real father, always there when she needed him the most, even if he could be a bit over bearing sometimes, no matter how hard she tried to push him away.

After she finished faking her math homework, Hikaru stuffed her books in her bag and withdrew _Othello_. Some light reading wouldn't hurt, in fact, it would make her heart hurt less…

Somebody knocked on her door, but went ignored. "Hikaru," Roxas called, making her scowl. She just wanted to leave her alone right now. She recently been dumped and had been trying to keep her mind off it, which was why she was trying to figure out what the hell the people in _Othello _where saying. She did not need a "told you so" right now.

She wrenched open her door. "Yes, Roxas?" He flinched a bit, but, for the most part, kept his cool. He respected the fact that, while he was there for her since the day she was born, he was not her biological father.

"I heard what happened between you and Lev." He began, wringing his hands. She could tell it was taking all he had not to go to her ex's house and snap his neck.

"If you're going to say 'I told you so', say and get done." She hissed, glaring.

He looked surprised at that. "Why would I say-"

"You never liked Lev, you even told me to stay away from him, that he was no good." She replied curtly, glaring at him with hard blue eyes.

"I was going to ask if you want to go out back and toss around a football, to let off some steam." He held up a football that Hikaru had failed to noticed.

She closed the door without replying before scrambling over to her dresser. She removed her skirt and slid on a pair of sweats. She caught her beautiful blonde hair and put it up in a loose ponytail.

She opened the door again. "Race ya." She plucked the ball from a stunned Roxas's hands and sprinted down the hallway.

She tromped down the stairs with Roxas close behind. They where the only ones in the house, so they didn't have to worry about disturbing anybody.

"I win!" She cheered as she darted out to the middle of the yard. Roxas laughed as she did a little dance.

As she caught his eye, she realized something:

No matter how far Hikaru push him, not matter how much she made him feel like he was going to snap, or how she grated on his last nerve, no matter what they go though, or how old she gets, she'll be his little girl. Forever and always.

She didn't want it any other way. Not anymore.


End file.
